Crimson Night
by iamfinalfantasy
Summary: Yuffie can't sleep, and happens upon Red XIII. Rated M for a reason. Lemon. Oneshot.


Title: **Crimson Night**  
Category: Games » Final Fantasy VII  
Author: iamfinalfantasy  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 03-02-06, Updated: 03-02-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,527

**Chapter 1: Crimson Night**

Warning. The following story is one big graphically detailed lemon. Do not read if you are offended by sex, bestiality, etc.

Red XIII slowly paced down the path to the Shildra Inn. It was exactly one year since the fall of Sephiroth and the destruction of Meteor. The group of companions who had defeated Sephiroth had gathered in Cosmo Canyon to celebrate.

Nearly everyone had gone to bed at this late hour, except Red. The tiger-like creature softly padded through the halls of the Shildra Inn towards his room, his soft red fur gleaming in the dim lamplight. Red heard a faint noise, muffled noise to his right, in Yuffie's room.

Stopping, Red XIII tapped on the door with a forepaw.

"Yuffie? Are you awake?" he said. The sound immediately stopped, there was a scuffling sound, and Yuffie opened the door.

"Oh, it's you, Red. I can't sleep," Yuffie said, yawning. "Maybe if I had some Sleep materia..." the young ninja said, eyeing the same materia which happened to be in Red's mane.

"Forget it, Yuffie," Red said, grinning. Yuffie looked downcast for a minute, then dropped the charade.

"Oh well, I guess you can't sleep either, huh? Come in," Yuffie said motioning inside her room. "I PROBABLY would be asleep, if Cloud had let me have a little beer..." Red grinned, remembering the earlier argument. Cloud noted that Yuffie was still too young to have any alcohol, and Yuffie had thrown a fit. Red himself rarely drank liquor, which was one reason why he and Yuffie were the only ones awake.

Red walked into Yuffie's room and sat on his haunches as the young ninja flung herself on the bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Yuffie said. Red shrugged. "Is it true that you're really only eighteen?" the girl asked, finally finding an interesting topic.

"Well, compared to a human, I am. My body ages more slowly than other creatures'," Red explained.

"Oh. Does that mean you had more years of puberty, or something? That would suck!" Yuffie said, interested.

"Puberty?" Red asked. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"You know! When you are a teenager and really, uh, well, horny," the ninja said, blushing.

"Horny?" Red asked, confused. Yuffie's mouth fell open in amazement.

"You mean you've never had an erection?" the ninja girl blurted out. Abruptly, she began blushing at what she had said.

"Um, no. What's it like?" Red inquired. Yuffie herself was still in the throes of puberty, and becoming aroused despite the strange situation, so she decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Here, I'll show you," Yuffie said, crouching in front of Red. Red gasped in surprise as Yuffie began fondling his balls. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt," the ninja said as Red began backing away.

Soon, the tip of Red's tender cock poked out of his sheath, the rest soon following. Eventually, Red was fully erect, his foot-long cock standing out proudly.

"My gawd!" Yuffie gasped. "I've never seen such a big dick!" Red blushed profusely as Yuffie slid underneath him. Red gasped in surprise and pleasure as Yuffie began taking his cock into her mouth. The ninja girl swirled her tongue around the thick, long animal cock, her panties wet from her own juices. After a minute of sucking, Yuffie pulled Red's cock out of her mouth and sat up, grinning at the panting Red.

"That...was amazing," Red breathed.

"Oh, but there's more!" Yuffie said, grinning widely. Red stared as the girl began stripping off her tight clothes. Soon, the ninja girl was completely unclad, and on her hands and knees. "Well? Go on!"

"Go on with what?" Red asked, hesitantly. Yuffie sighed and pointed at her dripping cunt.

"This is where you go, okay?" the girl asked. Understanding dawned on Red, and he hesitantly placed his forepaws on her waist. Carefully gripping the girl's waist, Red placed the tip of his long cock at the entrance to her cunt. Yuffie grinned and pushed back a little, surprising Red by taking an inch of his cock inside of her, signaling for him to slowly enter.

However, Red didn't get the signal. Instinct taking over, he quickly and violently thrust forward, deep into Yuffie. Yuffie cried out in surprise and pain. She had broken her hymen with a pair of nun-chucks, but she was still a virgin at heart.

Red paused, buried to the hilt inside Yuffie. The pain soon passed, turning to pleasure at the feeling of the immense cock imbedded deeply inside of her, and Yuffie signaled Red to continue.

With glee, Red began quickly pounding away into Yuffie, his slick, hard, red animal cock quickly sliding in and out of Yuffie. Every time the bulge near the base of Red's cock, his knot, punched in and out of her, Yuffie moaned.

Yuffie moved her hips to meet Red's thrusts, Red's large balls rhythmically slapping her lower stomach. Yuffie moaned and reached back, moving into a more comfortable position under the animal as he pumped into her.

The pleasure that coursed through Yuffie's body was too much for the young ninja girl, and she moaned in ecstasy as an orgasm wracked her body. Waves of intense pleasure radiated from her vagina, which Red continued to pound into. Her orgasm caused the muscles in her vagina to contract of Red's penis.

Encouraged, Red slammed harder and faster into Yuffie, until a cry of ecstasy wracked his own body. Red slammed his hips deep into Yuffie, burying his cock to the hilt in her dripping cunt. Red howled as he shot wad after wad of hot sperm deep inside the ninja girl, grinding his hips into hers.

Yuffie cried out in pain as Red's knot abruptly expanded inside her vagina, sending tendrils of pain through her body. The pain was brief, and she grew accustomed to the suddenly inflamed part of Red's organ. However, Yuffie found that the expanded knot locked Red's slowly softening dick deep inside of her. Red murmured words of apology, still halfway standing on her back.

"Here, let's get off this hard floor," Yuffie suggested. Red agreed, still panting from the throes of his orgasm. Carefully maneuvering, Yuffie pulled herself and Red up on the bed without causing too much pain by trying to pull out Red's knot.

After about ten minutes, Red had softened enough for Yuffie to pull his limp cock out of her slippery vagina. Both Red's cock and balls, as well as Yuffie's vagina and ass, were covered with sexual fluids.

Yuffie turned Red onto his back and settled down on top of him, her face above his lip organ, which was withdrawing into his sheath. Yuffie began licking the juices off of Red's balls and sheath, and Red used his tongue similarly on her, gently licking her vagina and ass.

This act began to arouse Yuffie again, and she moaned as Red slipped his long, rough tongue far up her vagina. In response, Yuffie took one of Red's large balls into her mouth, gently sucking. She saw that Red's cock was beginning to slide out of its sheath, and took the other ball into her mouth.

Soon, Red was once again fully erect, and Yuffie completely aroused. Red remained on his back, his legs in the air, as Yuffie sat up. The ninja got on her feet and positioned her pussy above Red's cock, so that she was facing away from the animal's head. Deciding to try something more interesting, Yuffie shifted forward and slowly lowered her asshole down onto Red's cock.

Red grunted as his dick slowly penetrated Yuffie's virgin anus. Biting her lip in pain, the ninja girl pressed down, forcing more of Red's hard animal cock inside of her. Red kicked his legs in pleasure as Yuffie took more and more of his long cock into her. Soon, Yuffie had impaled herself completely on Red's enormous animal cock. Red's ball sack pressed against the girl's dripping cunt.

Red moved his tail, surprising Yuffie by pushing it slowly into her vagina. This took away the pain of Red's enormous length in her ass, and Yuffie eagerly began pumping up and down. Red pushed as much of his tail into Yuffie as he could, causing Yuffie to moan as he gently wiggled it around. Yuffie squeezed the muscles in her ass together, causing Red to purr in pleasure.

Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut and softly screamed in ecstasy as an orgasm wracked her body with pleasure. This time, Red came at the same time she did, howling loudly as he thrust deep inside of her, spurting his cum deep into her. This time, the enlargement of Red's knot didn't bother Yuffie, as she was still in the throes of her own orgasm.

After it was over, both sat panting in exhaustion. The two fell asleep, with Red still deeply locked inside Yuffie. Both partners would tryst again, as often as they could.


End file.
